


A Triangle, Not A Line

by seekeronthepath



Series: Omegle: Surprisingly Awesome [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Canon Compliant, Derek is a beta Alpha, Feminism, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Texting, Wolf ranks plus secondary genders, it's mutual, or its equivalent in omega-verse, with possible feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the kanima's been dealt with and things are calming down in Beacon Hills, Stiles is starting to ask Derek some of his questions about werewolves. The ranks, in particular, he's curious about. How come they've got the same names as the secondary genders? Is there any relationship between rank and gender? When he asks Derek, they end up talking about some things Stiles wasn't expecting. In the end, he's pretty damn happy he asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Triangle, Not A Line

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity's sake, genders are lower case and ranks are capitalized. Also, Derek's in bold, although I think it's fairly obvious from the dialogue.
> 
> A huge thank-you goes to slashfilled-mind, my co-author, who is responsible for all of Derek's awesomeness.

Hey, does gender affect wolf ranks? Or vice versa?

**What do you mean?**

Like, are alphas better at being Alphas? Or do betas make better Betas?

Man, that would suck for omegas

**Not necessarily. Secondary genders can make certain character traits stronger. Like a double Alpha will most likely be completely in control, all the time. But that doesn't mean they’re better.**

**I met an omega Alpha once, she was quite something**

So it's an equal opportunity thing?

That's pretty cool

**It depends on the person. In most cases, an omega Alpha would be a mess of mixed character traits. But somehow she managed to get the best of both worlds. Caring like an omega, but protective and in charge like an Alpha.**

That seems like it would be a nice pack to be in

**It was, but they got challenged all the time. People don't like the idea of an omega in charge**

**In the end she was killed by a double Alpha.**

That's awful

Do challenges happen a lot?

**Yes**

So, randoms are just going to come through and want a throwdown fight with you...for what?

The pack, the territory, your Alpha-ness?

**Yes. All of that.**

**It's not always a battle to the death. Scott challenges me all the time.**

sorry

**Not your fault**

Yeah, but I feel like I can take at least /some/ of the blame for his weird hate-thing for you - Like, I totally encouraged him to think you were suspicious at the beginning

And to listen to me instead of you

**Which is kind of amazing.**

**Not every day an omega convinces an alpha to listen to them**

I have a lot of practice

Also, alphas can be stubborn, but omegas can be manipulative

**I know.**

**But if you were a wolf, I wouldn't be surprised if you were an Alpha**

Man, that would be weird

I don't even /like/ being in charge of people

I just...like making plans on their behalf

Because their plans are dumb

**Sounds a lot like being in charge**

Nooo. Being in charge means, I don't know, making long term plans and shit

**No it doesn't. Being in charge means deciding what you're going to do and expecting everyone to do as they're told**

Yeah, I can't do that

People don't do what I tell them

**They kind of do.**

**And they definitely would if you were an Alpha**

Is it weird for you, being an Alpha now?

**Not so much weird as...overwhelming**

In what way?

**I was never supposed to be an Alpha. I was raised to think for myself, but ultimately trust and follow my Alpha. It's strange to suddenly be the one having to make the decisions.**

Yeah, I can imagine that

 

**Must be even worse for omegas**

 

The idea of this spectrum omega-beta-alpha really pisses me off, you know

**Why?**

It's really hierarchical, and it's shitty to beta

Like they're half omega and half alpha instead of their own thing

It's a triangle, not three dots in a line

**You think it's shitty to betas? We're not the ones with a 70% chance of getting raped in our life.**

Just because omegas get a whole bunch of crap doesn't mean sexism doesn't affect the other two genders

**It does. I just feel like omegas get the worst end of it**

Well, yeah

But comparing suffering is dumb

**True.**

It sucks that we get over-sexualised, that we get stereotyped, that we get paid less, that there's high risk of rape, that heat suppressants are so expensive...all that shit

And it sucks that you guys get super /de/sexualised, that you don't get into leadership positions, that your relationships are considered less valid, and you're not considered good potential parents

It even sucks that alphas are stuck with the macho thing

Sexism is crap for everyone

_[delay]_

sorry. minor rant there.

**No, you're right. On all of them**

Thanks

Most people aren't interested in listening

**Well, you're right. You should be listened to.**

**I still think the creepiest thing is how people will dismiss omegas getting raped, because ''everyone knows they like being dominated anyway.''**

It's frightening

**Makes me want to punch someone every time i hear it.**

I'd break my hand from all the punching.

And people would assume I was just 'asking to be put in my place'

**Anyone tries to "put you in your place" I will personally rip their throat out.**

Aww. You're sweet

**Threatening to kill someone is sweet now? Good to know.**

Well, it wouldn't be but a) they're assholes, and b) you're defending me

It's a little sweet

**Well, glad you think so.**

Anyway. Is it weird, being an Alpha?

**Yes.**

**It takes some getting used to, at least. Different responsibilities, different instincts.**

Instincts, too? Huh.

Like, the whole 'protect and provide' thing? Or are you just growlier?

Not that that would be much of a change

**Guess I was already growly.**

**But the protective thing is a lot stronger. And I feel like I need to be in control all the time. It's annoying.**

I bet

Is that why you lurk around the school and stuff?

And get so huffy with Scott?

**Pretty much.**

**I want to make sure everyone's okay, all the time. Until my instincts settle a bit, that means standing outside the school.**

**And Scott is constantly challenging me.**

He has authority issues

You can blame his dad for that, actually - he was an asshole

I'm working on him

**I know. I don't blame him for his issues, but it's really annoying.**

**I'm still trying to figure this out, would be a whole lot easier is he didn't challenge me on every single decision I make.**

He's usually stupid about it, too

Sorry. I've been trying to stop him

**Stiles, it's not your fault Scott is being annoying. He's not your responsibility.**

Scott's been my responsibility since he tried to hit Jackson for knocking over my sandcastle and ended up having an asthma attack

**You two are the weirdest package deal**

What do you mean?

**Have you and Scott ever slept together?**

Ew! No!

Oh my god, dude

**Not even once?**

**It's just that you don't normally see alphas and omegas that close without them being involved. Ever**

ew ew ew ew ew

NO

Scott's my /brother/

**Okay. I'm just saying, you don't usually see that unless they're actually related.**

**And even then they tend not to be so close**

Yeah, well, that's just...us

**Yeah. It's pretty odd.**

**I'm not saying it's bad. But usually, you'd be fucking**

Gee, thanks

You think I haven't heard that before?

You should have seen the looks I got when he started dating Allison

**I can imagine.**

**I mean, I know you're not like that. But still.**

I think most people assume he dumped me for her

And thought it was hugely pathetic of me to wingman for him anyway

**...Yeah, pretty much**

**I'm sure when you start dating someone, people will look at Scott that way**

Nah, they all know he's not 'with' me anymore

When I'm in an optimistic mood, I imagine he's why I've never gotten interest from anybody

**It probably is**

It's nice of you to say so

But he's been mooning after Allison for like a year and I still haven't, so the original hypothesis that I can't get a date because I'm unappealing wins out

**It would, if it wasn't so obviously not true**

**You're more than a little appealing**

_[delay]_

...are you messing with me?

**No?**

Are you just trying to be nice, then?

Because literally no-one has said something like that to me before

**Are you serious?**

**No one ever told you how hot you are?**

You think I'm hot?

**Well, yes. Obviously.**

**Seriously, no one told you that before?**

No

Also, not obvious

**Well, yes, very obvious. You do own a mirror.**

Dude, I'm not hot

I'm gangly and pale and my eyes are too big for my face

**Your eyes are gorgeous and you have those long limbs that you can wrap around someone and that skin that will mark up so perfectly. Plus, your hair always looks like you just got laid and your oral fixations means you're always sucking on something.**

**Basically, you're sex on legs.**

**.../underaged/ sex on legs.**

_[delay]_

oh my god

you actually...you'd want to have sex with me?

_[delay]_

**No.**

**Because you're 17**

...but if I /wasn't/ seventeen...?

**If you were my age I'd have asked you out ages ago**

oh my GOD

No no no, no way am I forgetting that

Why the hell would I want to forget it? Why are you apologising?

 

**Because of the pretty inappropriate stuff I said about your body?**

It's not like you sent me a dick-pic

Seriously I would have told you to fuck off if it bothered me

It /really/ didn't bother me

**I'm not gonna send you a dick pic**

**Why doesn't it bother you? I'm pretty much objectifying every inch of you**

Dude, I asked

For all that I joke about it, you're not actually creepy

**Okay. Good.**

**So now what?**

I, um...it's pretty obvious that I think you're hot

/Everyone/ thinks you're hot

**I know.**

**I can usually smell it**

I figured. It's stupidly embarrassing having werewolf friends, you know that?

**If it helps, everyone tries not to smell it**

...a bit?

Anyway, my point is, there's mutual liking here

**You're still underaged.**

Well, fucking's the only thing that's illegal, and I was kind of hoping for a bit more than that...?

**Me too, that's not what I meant. Are you gonna be fine with dating someone you can't do anything with until your birthday?**

I mean, we all know I'm a horny little shit

But I've also never dated before

So, to be perfectly honest, I think fucking straight away would kind of freak me out?

So maybe we can just go slow

**I'm okay with going slow.**

**I wouldn't suggest having sex right away anyway. We can take our time.**

But we're...you'll date me?

Holy shit

**Yes Stiles. I'll date you.**

**Gladly.**

Wow

Awesome

_[delay]_

oh great, now I'm going to have to tell my dad I'm all of the gay

**All of the gay?**

**That's how you plan to come out?**

I've spent the last ten years waxing rhapsodic about a female alpha

And now I'm dating a male beta?

Comparatively, all of the gay

**Does that make me your backup Lydia?**

What does that even mean?

**Would you still want to date me if Lydia was suddenly interested in you?**

a) that would never happen. that ship sank like the titanic

b) I have actually getting over her, lately. mostly due to point a, and significantly assisted by becoming actual friends with her

c) I am not the kind of dick who would do that to somebody, and I kind of resent the implication that I would, although I get why you're asking

d) you are unlike Lydia in almost every way except for being smart, hot, and somewhat terrifying - you are not actually my first candidate if I was just looking for a Lydia replacement, which again, I wouldn't do

e) I do actually like you. seriously.

**Okay. Good.**

**Because I actually like you too.**

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, Stiles is going to come out to his father as either:  
> biallosexual (other) - attracted to men and women, alphas and betas (for an alpha, it would mean being attracted to omegas and betas)  
> biomnisexual (all) - attracted to men and women, alphas, betas, and omegas  
> pansexual - attracted to all primary and secondary genders
> 
> The other sexualities I came up with were:  
> antisexual (opposite): alpha/omega; beta/beta (this is the equivalent of 'straight')  
> synsexual (same): alpha/alpha; omega/omega (and yes, betas do get shit when they argue they should be able to use this term)  
> parasexual (similar) : alpha/alpha or beta; omega/omega or beta  
> Being parasexual or allosexual is considered fairly normal, and is accepted to the point that synsexual and omnisexual people argue they shouldn't belong to the queer community. Betas can date pretty much anyone without getting shit for it, but a relationship with or between betas is considered inferior to an alpha/omega relationship. At some point I'll write an a/b/o fic long enough to actually use all this world building, but for now, it's here.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
